


Of Hot Oppas and Sneaky Sandwiches

by duckiedonghyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, i suck at titles and summaries, in whatever universe haechan will always be whipped for mark lee, tf is that title hahah help, trigger warning for the mention of that one mark fancam, y'all better know what i'm talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiedonghyuck/pseuds/duckiedonghyuck
Summary: Mark Lee fanboy, Donghyuck, goes out for the day with his cutest outfit and his brightest smile on to meet his absolute favourite idol.Later, he goes back home with great new memories, photos and some other things. *wink, wink*





	Of Hot Oppas and Sneaky Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> i’m really into the whole ‘idol x fan’ au. i wrote an au like that for yunjae as well but i wanted to make this short one for the babies :D :D i actually finished writing this more than a week ago but i was just too lazy to post. oops. hahah
> 
> not beta-ed

*~*~*~*~*

 

“Woah, this is so amazing! I can’t believe it. We’re actually here.”

 

Donghyuck is in awe, Music Core staff members and a few idols passing by him in his spot in one corner of the hallway.

 

“Yeah, all thanks to appa. Never knew he had a good friend who’s an MBC big shot,” Jaemin says from beside the tanned boy.

 

At that moment, the staff member assigned to attend to them finally comes back from the quick errand she left a few minutes earlier for. “Thanks for waiting. I’ll now be taking the both of you to one of the dressing rooms here. I’ll bring Mark-sshi there later to meet you after he’s done on stage.”

 

She leads them inside a typical dressing room that has a couple of couches and vanities.

 

Donghyuck nudges his best friend, “This looks just like those ones I see in NCT’s videos. So cool!”

 

“You can watch what’s going on onstage through that TV there if you want. There’s also food you can eat there,” She points to a table at the far corner that has various snacks and drinks laid on top of it. “You’re free to do whatever you want here. Just please don’t wander around outside.”

 

The two boys respond with yeses and thank you’s.

 

“Okay, I’ll be back later with Mark-sshi.”

 

Then the two are left by themselves inside the dressing room. Jaemin immediately heads for the snacks and picks out a pack of gummy worms and a bottle of water before taking a seat on one of the vanity chairs.

 

“I’m a little hungry but I’m so nervous, I don’t think I can eat anything.” Donghyuck settles for just water then sits on the chair next to Jaemin.

 

“I really can’t believe we’re meeting Mark!! Thanks to your dad and his friend. Thanks to you, the bestest best friend ever!” The smaller boy wraps his arms around the other, squishing him in a tight hug.

 

“Damn right I am the bestest best friend ever.” Jaemin pats Hyuck’s head then sticks his cheek out to him. “Where’s my thank you?”

 

“Thank you, Nana!” Hyuck kisses Jaemin’s cheek without hesitation. They’re both very affectionate people and have no qualms when it comes to skinship especially with each other since they’ve been best friends since they were kids.

 

“By the way, how do I look? Is my look meeting-Mark-Lee-worthy?”

 

“Why does it matter now? It’s not like you’d be able to change if I say no,” Jaemin responds matter-of-factly.

 

Donghyuck pouts. “Still! Just answer me please.”

 

“Yes, Hyuck. You look amazing. You know perfectly well that yellow really complements your skin tone. Besides that’s like, your go-to cute sweater when you wanna look good but casual.”

 

Donghyuck smiles brightly. “Okay, I was just making sure. Now let’s take some selcas together. I wanna post some on twitter.”

 

So they take a copious amount of selcas and proceed to post them on their respective SNS accounts.

 

The older of the two is scrolling on his twitter timeline when he sees something and gasps, “Ooh! Why has this come up out of nowhere again?”

 

He opens up the video he’s found on his timeline and watches it intently. “Jaemin-ah, look it’s  _the_  Mark fancam.”

 

“I don’t need to look to know what you’re talking about, Hyuckie. You’ve literally watched and made me watch that a million times already,” Jaemin laughs while continuing to scroll through his Instagram feed. “It’s the Cherry Bomb one where Mark was wearing blue or something.”

 

“Yes, but the colour of his shirt isn’t what’s important, Na Jaemin. Look at him dance. He is dancing and he is going at it  _hard_.” Hyuck stares at his screen, still mesmerised by the video he’s seen so many times. 

 

“Like, look at this girl’s tweet. ‘He looks so good when he’s dancing. Hot. Why are you like this, Mark oppa?’” He nods in agreement while reading out the caption tweeted along with the video. “I, 100%, agree. ‘Why are you like this, Mark oppa?’ indeed. He is so freakin’ ho-“

 

A cough is heard from behind the two best friends that cuts off Hyuck’s words. They both look up from their phones to the mirror in front of them to see the reflection of—

 

“Mark oppa!” Donghyuck shoots up from his seat.

 

Donghyuck’s eyes widen when he realises what he just said. “HYUNG! Mark hyung! I meant Mark _hyung_! Sorry, I was— I was just r-reading something before. I-It said Mark oppa. I didn’t mean— I got confu—“

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay! Really.” Mark lets out a little shy laugh, scratching the back of his head. “I’m sorry too. I forgot to knock and just went in.”

 

Jaemin snickers at the awkward situation his best friend’s gotten into.

 

“Sorry about my friend here,” Jaemin says, standing up from his seat. “I’m a fan too but he’s like your biggest fan so he’s just really nervous right now. I’m Jaemin, by the way.”

 

“Ah, it’s nice to meet you.” They bow to each other and shake hands before Mark turns to Donghyuck and chuckles.

 

“Hello..?”

 

“Lee Donghyuck,” The boy manages to blurt out despite his extreme nervousness and embarrassment that’s apparent in his burning cheeks.

 

“Nice to meet you, Donghyuck-sshi.”

 

“Just Donghyuck is f-fine. You can drop the ‘sshi.’” Hyuck tries not to freak out when they shake hands.

 

“Okay, Donghyuck.” Mark smiles at the cute blushing boy in front of him.

 

“Anyway, I’m sorry you guys had to wait for me. Do you want like maybe a mini tour of the stage area and the behind the scenes here? The staff that took me here can’t accompany us but I know the place well too so if you’d like, I can...?”

 

“Yeah, thanks, that’d be really cool!” Jaemin replies happily and nudges Hyuck who seems to have gotten stuck in a trance, staring at Mark.

 

“Y-yes... cool,” Hyuck mumbles as they walk out and in his unfocused daze, his right foot somehow trips on his other foot causing him to stumble.

 

Jaemin tries not to burst into laughter.

 

“You okay there?” Mark asks, looking at the younger boy with wide concerned eyes.

 

“Yes. P-please lead the way.”

 

So they make their way around the ‘Music Core scene’ with Mark describing how filming works and everything. Thankfully, Donghyuck snaps out of it and goes back to his normal witty and bright self so the three of them also make good conversation.

 

When Mark’s done showing them around, they make their way back to the dressing room where they came from.

 

“I’m sorry I have to go now but really, it was great meeting you two.” Mark gives the pair a little bow. “Thank you again for supporting me and for being fans. I hope you continue to give me and NCT your love and support.”

 

“Of course, we will!” Hyuck exclaims. “Right, Jaem?”

 

“Yeah. And before you forget, Hyuckie, you want to take a photo with Mark, right?”

 

Donghyuck facepalms. “Oh my god, yes! How could I forget? Is it okay if we take a picture?”

 

“Of course, it’s definitely okay,” Mark replies.

 

Jaemin moves to take a picture of the other two and Hyuck’s happiness shows in his beautifully bright smile in the photo taken. Donghyuck returns the favour for his best friend and takes his photo with the idol too.

 

“Thank you so much.” The two bow at the idol.

 

“Ah, thank you too. Oh! And before you go, take some snacks here home with you guys.” Mark then grabs a paper bag he sees by the side of the table and packs the food for Jaemin and Hyuck himself.

 

Donghyuck’s heart flutters as he gazes at very kind Mark whose back is to him as the idol is facing the snack-filled table.

 

Jaemin taps Hyuck’s shoulder, “Are all your things with you? You didn’t leave anything lying around here?”

 

The shorter boy turns to Jaemin and shakes his head but he pats his pocket to double check his phone and quickly checks the contents of his backpack anyway.

 

“Okay, here you go.”

 

They turn to see Mark handing them the paper bag filled with food. Donghyuck accepts it gratefully then they say their final goodbyes.

 

Mark walks out the dressing room but he takes one last glance at the adorable boy in the yellow sweater before making his way down the hall.

 

—

 

“Woah, that was like a dream. I can’t believe we met and had actual conversations with Mark.” Hyuck lets out a dreamy sigh as they enter Jaemin’s home.

 

“I’m really hungry now though, after all that excitement,” He says, plopping down on the couch.

 

“Me too. I’ll get us drinks then let’s eat the food in that paper bag. I’m too lazy to prepare anything,” Jaemin says and heads to the kitchen.

 

Hyuck places the paper bag on his lap and looks inside it. He grabs a sandwich that’s on top of the pile and as he’s taking it out, he sees a piece of paper under one fold of the cling wrap.

 

At first, he thinks it’s only a label for the sandwich but he soon realises it’s much more than that when he actually reads the words written on it.

 

He screams.

 

A second later, Jaemin runs out from the kitchen with a pan in hand. “What is it? What’s going on?! Is there a burglar?!?!”

 

The extremely shocked Donghyuck holds up the note he’d gotten from the sandwich with trembling hands. “Mark... M-Mark Lee gave me his number...”

 

“ _WHAT?!_ ”

 

~

_you’re funny and cute, Lee Donghyuck^^ i really hope we can meet again. text me?_

 

_010-0127-8299_

_Mark_

~

 

*~*~끝~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> i can just hear jaemin’s voice going ‘what?!’ in my head. xP  
> hope you enjoyed this fic about mark pulling an inkigayo sandwich number slip at music core. lolz


End file.
